


Scars

by chromgradulations



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parallels, Scars, sweet soft children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromgradulations/pseuds/chromgradulations
Summary: Her scars were different.(generic title is generic)





	Scars

His scars were everywhere.

They littered his skin, sword nicks and animal scratches, bumps and bruises. One for the time when he took down a lynel, one for the time when he tripped on the beach. She would trace her finger across it and ask if he remembered its story, and after listening thoughtfully she would give it a kiss and proclaim it better. His scars were known to the world and told his story, one of a century of duty.

Her scars were different.

They weren't the type he could see or trace or kiss and make better, but were inside of her, filling her nightmares and haunting her mind. One of inhuman screams and another of destruction and chaos. He would hold her while she slept, squirming and crying out, and when she woke up he would hug her and kiss her and ask if it was better. Her scars were hidden from the world and told her story, one of a century of trial.


End file.
